cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Willem Dafoe
Willem Dafoe (1955 - ) Film Deaths *''To Live and Die in L.A. (1985)'' [Eric Masters]: Burned to death when he drops a burning torch on himself after being shot by John Pankow in a burning warehouse. (Thanks to Craig) *''Platoon (1986)'' [Sgt. Elias Grodin]: Shot repeatedly by Viet Cong troops, after being wounded and left for dead by Tom Berenger. (Thanks to Patrick and Stephen) *''The Last Temptation of Christ (1988)'' [Jesus of Nazareth]: Executed by crucifixion. *''Wild at Heart'' (1990) [Bobby Peru]: Accidentally decapitated by a shotgun blast when he falls onto his own gun (after being shot and wounded by police during a hit made to look like a robbery). *''Tom & Viv'' (1994) [T. S. Eliot]: Died (off-screen) of emphysema. *''Speed 2: Cruise Control'' (1997) [John Geiger]: Killed in an explosion when his hydroplane collides with an oil tanker (with the exposed wire sparking the leaking fuel). (Thanks to Jorge) *''eXistenZ'' (1999) [Gas]: Shot in the back with a nail-gun-like device by Jude Law in Willem's gas station (This later turns out to be a simulation and he survives in reality). *''Bullfighter'' (2000) [Father Ramirez]: Killed while saving Olivier Martinez. (Thanks to Gary) *''Shadow of the Vampire'' (2000) [Max Schreck]: Incinerated/spontaneously combusts from exposure by the light of the rising sun as John Malkovich films it, after Dafoe kills Udo Kier and Cary Elwes during a fight (Dafoe was wearing heavy vampire makeup) (Schreck actually died in 1936 and was never a real vampire). *''Pavilion of Women'' (2001) [Father Andre]: Shot to death by Japanese soldiers, after he throws rocks at them and runs away to make them chase him, in order to draw them away from the hiding Chinese villagers. (Thanks to Michael) *''Spider-Man (2002)'' [Norman Osborn/The Green Goblin]: Accidentally impaled by his own "goblin-glider" when he tries to kill Tobey Maguire and Tobey gets out of the way thanks to his "spider-sense". Tobey then carries the body back to Willem's home after changing him out of his super-villain costume. (Willem also reprised the role as the Green Goblin's evil spirit in the two sequels). (See also Willem's death in the video game adaptation of the film.) *''Auto Focus'' (2003) [John Carpenter]: Dies of a heart attack (off-screen), several years after the story takes place; his death is mentioned in Greg Kinnear's beyond-the-grave narration. *''Once Upon a Time in Mexico (2003)'' [Barillo]: Falls over a balcony after being shot in the chest by Ruben Blades and Antonio Banderas in the president's manor. *''Ripley Underground (2005)'' [Neil Murchison]: Impaled on the head with a giant statue by Barry Pepper, causing him to fall down a small stairway and bleed to death on the floor. *''xXx: State of the Union'' (2005) [General George Octavius Deckert]: Killed in an explosion when Samuel L. Jackson fires a missile via helicopter at Willem's train. (Thanks to Gary and Tal) *''Tales From Earth Sea'' (2006; animated) [Cob]: Burned to death when Therru (Blaire Restaneo) sets him on fire (after she turns into a dragon), who then causes the tower they're on to collapse. *''Anamorph'' (2007) [Stan Aubray]: Stabbed and shot to death by Don Harvey. He dies as Scott Speedman tries to save him. *''The Walker (2007)'' [Senator Larry Lockner]: Killed by an assassin. *''Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009; animated)'' [Rat]: Electrocuted when he gets knocked against an electrical panel at the end of a fight with Mr. Fox (George Clooney); he dies shortly afterwards as Fox kneels by his side. *''Out of the Furnace (2013)'' [John Petty]: Shot in the head by Woody Harrelson, as Casey Affleck looks on helplessly. *''The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014)'' [Jopling]: Pushed off a cliff by Tony Revolori, as Willem is attempting to break the icy ledge that Ralph Fiennes is hanging from. *''Pasolini'' (2014) [Pier Paolo Pasolini]: Deliberately run over repeatedly with his own car. *''John Wick (2014)'' [Marcus]: Tortured and shot to death by Michael Nyqvist and Adrianne Palicki for betraying them. *'[[The Great Wall (2016)|''The Great Wall (2016)]]' [''Ballard]: Killed in an explosion when one of the bandits mistakes a firecracker with a bomb. *'[[Dog Eat Dog (2016)|''Dog Eat Dog (2016)]]' [''Mad Dog]: Shot underneath the chin by Christopher Matthew Cook. TV Deaths *''The Hitchhiker: Ghostwriter (1986)'' [Jeffrey Hunt]: Drowned when his car goes off of a bridge, while fleeing from M. Emmet Walsh and the other police. (Thanks to Robert) Video Game Deaths *''Spider-Man'' (2002) [Green Goblin/Norman Osborn]: Accidentally impaled by the blades of his own vehicle when he attempts to use the vehicle to kill Tobey Maguire; he dies after speaking to Tobey. (See also Willem's death in the film version.) *''James Bond 007: Everything or Nothing'' (2004) [Nikolai Diavolo]: Falls to his death when Pierce Brosnan destroys the tower Willem is inside, causing him to fall into an open missile silo. *''Beyond: Two Souls'' (2013) [Nathan Dawkins]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head, strangled to death by Ellen Page's spiritual protector, or shot in the chest during a struggle with Eric Winter; his death is dependent on the player's actions. If Willem commits suicide, he appears as a spirit to Ellen with his family before disappearing. Notable Connections *Husband of Giada Colagrande (director). Gallery platoon-16.jpg|Willem Dafoe death scene in Platoon Dafoe Christ.PNG|Willem Dafoe in The Last Temptation of Christ green-goblin-610x343.jpg|Willem Dafoe in Spider-Man Masters' death.png|Willem Dafoe's death in To Live and Die in L.A. Rat death.PNG|Willem Dafoe's animated death in Fantastic Mr. Fox Cob Death.png|Willem Dafoe's animated death in Tales From Earth Sea Dafoe_suicide.png|Willem Dafoe's video game death in Beyond: Two Souls Geiger's death.png|Willem Dafoe's death in Speed 2: Cruise Control Dafoe, Willem Dafoe, Willem Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1955 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by hit and run Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors who died in David Cronenberg movies Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:People who died in a Wes Anderson movie Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Models Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Italian actors and actresses Category:Criminals Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Actors who died in David Lynch Movies Category:Death scenes by head shots Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:People who died in Sam Raimi Movies Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Death scenes by emphysema Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Prisoners